<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>half of a first meeting by lawnclippings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173250">half of a first meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnclippings/pseuds/lawnclippings'>lawnclippings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leobuki 💕 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, F/M, First Meetings, Kazuichi is mentioned one (1) time, Plus Leon’s unnamed teammates, Public Transportation, leon’s unnamed teammate is honestly an agent of chaos, once again I ask you all to make more leobuki content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnclippings/pseuds/lawnclippings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[“Yep! It’s, um, me! Ibuki Mioda at your service!” (She never said ‘um’, what was this boy she’d never even met doing to her?!)</p><p> ”At- at my service..!” He coughed, eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his skull.]</p><p>———</p><p>AKA Ibuki has her first interaction with a superstar baseball player while he’s half asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leobuki 💕 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>half of a first meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hhhhrng I know absolutely nothing about 1. Baseball 2. Baseball TEAMS 3. public transportation, apparently? I know school buses aren’t the same as actual public buses but I basically wrote a school bus so oops</p><p>But anyways Leobuki amirite wmdnjndjw<br/>People are STILL sleeping on this pairing and I?? Don’t know why they’re  Cute and Amazing and Please join the leobuki kingdom we have,.,, baseballs</p><p>also this jumps all over the place and I had no idea where this was going but I wanted to write plus there’s still less than 100 leobuki fics and that’s a problem</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ibuki Mioda didn’t usually take the bus to get back to Hope’s Peak. Then again, she didn’t usually leave Hope’s Peak very much, so that probably had something to do with it. When she did, it was either to have fun or...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah. Just to have fun. The fun being playing at a public park for everyone to see! If she couldn’t share her music with anyone other than fellow ultimates, what was the point? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(The point was that there was no point.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway, she’d gone out on a sunny, school-free day (otherwise known as the weekend) to have fun and had somehow managed to... miss her ride back to the academy. See, the whole 77th class had gone out that day, guns blazing, ready to have a blast! Kazuichi had whipped an old car into shape, specifically for the transportation of 77 on days like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ibuki had taken that car with her classmates away from Hope’s Peak. However, she hadn’t taken it back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Or, it had gone back without me.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Which was why she now found herself sitting on a bus seat, watching buildings pass by as she slowly got closer to her destination. The bus had made several stops- most unloaded a few people and loaded a few more. It was half full at the moment, and nobody had bothered to sit next to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bus had been going for a solid five minutes when it made another stop. Ibuki could tell the people getting on were different than other passengers- that being because they were very, very loud. Ibuki looked down, not wanting to catch their attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, you’re falling asleep already? We’re you sleeping during the game, too?” A loud voice said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another voice responded. “‘M tired of carrying you guys every time.” They sounded like they’d just ran around a field for three hours straight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! That’s not very nice, Kuwata. Maybe you should learn some manners.” Another voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you should learn how to play, Mr. Strikeout.” The same tired voice from before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Were they a... baseball team? Ibuki felt the bus begin to move forward. She peeked up and saw at least five sweaty teenage boys standing in a clump in front of her. A few more had already taken seats. Their uniforms were dusty, like they hadn’t bothered to change clothes after finishing a game. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boys standing up noticed the bus moving and quickly scrambled for seats. (What was a baseball team doing on the public bus? Didn’t they have their own transportation?) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That left one boy still standing. Ibuki looked at his uniform- Kuwata, 18. (So this is the Kuwata the other boys were talking to. Well... he looks pretty tired.) The more that she looked at him, the more she noticed little things that were... peculiar for a baseball player. Like the small holes in his right ear that were just big enough for... piercings? And the shoddily shaven hair that the barber had clearly struggled to cut. Nothing really said ‘Hey, I’m totally a baseball player!’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Was he trying to be subversive on purpose?)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuwata shambled over- directly towards Ibuki. (Wait what why-) He plopped onto the seat next to her. (Oh right, that seat was open.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t try to start a conversation with her or anything. Was he really that beat after... what Ibuki assumed was a normal game? The bus made a turn and he swayed, bumping lightly into her shoulder. Kuwata slowly looked to her and mouthed, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Why does he have to be cute why does he have to be cute)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh! It’s not a problem! Ibuki has no problem with that!” Ibuki cheerfully said. (Maybe a little bit too cheerfully.) Kuwata stared at her- and she noticed his ice blue eyes, how didn’t she notice them before- and scratched his head. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... think I know you. Maybe.” He squinted. “Why do I know you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(I don’t know, maybe because I’m pretty famous. Hope’s Peak can do that to someone.)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of the other players- he’d been sitting on a seat to the right of Kuwata- spoke up. “Never thought the great Leon Kuwata wouldn’t know that he’s sitting next to Ibuki Mioda~!” He said it in a singsong, teasing way. “Don’t you pretty much idolize that girl?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ibuki flushed when she saw Kuwata’s eyes widen. He seemed to think about what his teammate had said for a second, then- oh god, he was <em>blushing. “</em>Sh-shut up, man-!” He didn’t sound very intimidating with the way he was slurring his words, though. Tiredness did that to a person. He looked back at her. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you..?” He asked, as if the flashy decorations all over her body didn’t give it away. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep! It’s, um, me! Ibuki Mioda at your service!” (I never say ‘um’, what’s this boy I’ve never even met doing to me?!)</span>
</p><p class="p1">”At- at my service..!” He coughed, eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his skull. The boy who’d spoken previously started laughing loudly, much to the dismay of every non-baseball passenger on the bus. </p><p class="p1"><br/>
(Why’d you say that, Ibuki?! Why?!)</p><p class="p1">Luckily for her, the stop closest to Hope’s Peak was coming up soon. She stood up quickly, not wanting to prolong the conversation longer than it had already gone. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“Ibuki’s gonna go! Her stop is almost here!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Kuwata’s face was buried in his hands. Ibuki swore it was the color of a tomato.</p><p class="p1">Kuwata’s teammate looked at the surroundings through the windows and saw Hope’s Peak Academy in the near distance. “Oh yeah, doesn’t she go to Hope’s Peak?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(I do, and now I’m going there, so I don’t have to face you again, because I’ve never had something be this awkward-)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”That means you’re gonna be classmates! Remember how we saw the Hope’s Peak talent scout at the game? He was totally looking at you and-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(Wait, doesn’t that mean- I’m gonna have to see him-)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I’m gonna be classmates with Ibuki Mioda?” Kuwata slowly looked up at her. Yeah, he was definitely the color of a tomato.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The bus rolled to a stop. (Oh crap oh crap oh crap I’m gonna have to see him again) Ibuki smiled as best as she could and all but leapt off the bus, landing on the pavement. She broke off into a run, leaving the baseball players behind because-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Because-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(Because I totally messed up that first interaction and we’re gonna have to see each other again! But that doesn’t matter, right? I can totally make our next meeting seem like the first one! I wanna make sure it’s perfect, too, because- uh-)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(Oh. It’s because I like him, isn’t it?)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">(Oh no.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyway thanks for reading I love y’all sm 🥺👉👈 will I ever be able to write them as Actually A Dating Couple? skjfbwjdhjw I hope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>